


Dangerous Things

by Inell



Series: Smutty McSmut Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hunter Training, Knifeplay, Mutual Pining, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sparring, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Allison has been training Stiles since shortly after the Nogitsune was defeated. However, today’s lesson is going to be one that totally changes their relationship.





	Dangerous Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [42hrb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/gifts), [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/gifts), [maliayukimura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/gifts).



> clotpolesonly said: Stallison knife play ;))), maliayukimura said: Stallison + knife play?, & exhuastedpigeon said: knife play stallison
> 
> This was the only ship/kink combination I received three times, so I had to write it! These two are just so much fun to write & I enjoy their dynamic so much. I hope y’all enjoy!

 

“So, what’s the lesson for today?” Stiles looks around the room but doesn’t see anything too significant to indicate what Allison’s going to train him on this time. He looks at her, arching a brow when he sees the mischievous smile on her lips. “Why do I get a feeling that you’re up to no good?”

“Who? Me?” Allison has the innocent ‘butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth’ expression down pat, so good that Stiles wonders if they don’t teach it in hunter training or something. If so, it’s a lesson she’s skipped during his training.

“If you’re planning to do hand to hand, let me know now so I can go wrap a pillow around me,” Stiles says, making a face as he looks at the mat where he’s spent far too much time on his back. They’ve had lessons in various martial arts, and, no matter how good Stiles actually turns out to be for some of them, she’s always better. Besides, he kinda hesitates at the idea of knocking her on her ass, but she has no such qualms at all.

“You wouldn’t have pillows to cushion your fall if you were running from evil creatures or bad hunters,” she points out, reaching up to pull her hair back into a ponytail. “You need to learn how to break your fall so you can get right back up. But that’s not the lesson for today.”

“I might want to get better at all this stuff and not be the weakest link in the pack, but I think I’m going to draw the line when it comes to a lesson that consists of nothing but getting knocked down by Wonder Woman’s hunter protégée.”

“No, you wouldn’t. You enjoy our sparring, especially since you realized you’re good at it, and you’ll do any training I suggest because you want to protect the pack.” She gives him a knowing look. “That loyalty and selflessness are two reasons I agreed to train you, Stiles.”

“I don’t know if I’d say _any_ ,” he mutters, running his hands through his hair even as he feels his face warming up with blotches of red. “And I don’t know how good I am when I end up on my back all the time.”

“You end up on your back because I’ve figured out I really like seeing you that way.”

“Huh?” He looks at her but she’s already turned around to get something out of her dad’s trunk of doom aka The Weapon’s Chest. “Oh! Weapons. Goodie. Do I get to shoot targets?”

“You’ve been shooting since you were a kid, Stiles. Why would I waste time training you on something your dad taught you years ago?” she asks, leaning further into the trunk to get something. He probably shouldn’t stare at her ass, there’s gotta be something in the bro code about thou shalt not ogle a bro’s ex-girlfriend no matter how much lust doth exist, but it’s right there, and he’s never been much for following codes anyway.

“Yeah, but I’m also clumsy as hell, so it might not be bad to try different guns and scenarios that might happen to ensure I’m ready for them all,” he says, admiring the way her sweatpants stretch across her ass. He moves his gaze higher, across her bare back to the white material of her sports bra, watching the way the ends of her hair brush against her soft skin.

“Maybe in a future lesson. There are too many other things you should be trained in before we spend time doing something you’re already experienced with,” she decides, straightening up and turning to face him. Her lips are curved into a slight smirk that makes his dick twitch. “How long have we been doing this now?”

“Uh, three and a half months?” He thinks about it, knowing they started about a month after the Nogitsune was defeated. It had taken him that long to work through his guilt at her nearly dying to actually approach her to ask for some training.

“Right. We started once a week, and now we’re meeting several times a week.” Allison gives him a look that he doesn’t really understand, but he nods along because she’s right. They started meeting only on Saturday mornings, but they gradually began getting together after school a couple of times a week, and, now, they sometimes hang out just to do homework or watch movies even if lessons aren’t involved.

“Yeah, it’s been good.” And it has been. He’s gotten more confident during pack battles, and he’s not felt so weak, so _human_ , when he’s able to swing a bat or defend himself. It hasn’t really helped his crush on Allison, though. He’s kinda had one of those since Scott was dating her, mostly due to close proximity and constantly hearing about her perfectness, but it faded for a while during the Crazy Allison period only to return with a vengeance when he started sparring with her and running with her every morning before school. He looks at her. “Hasn’t it?”

She sighs and shakes her head. “God, Lydia’s right. So oblivious,” she mutters before she straightens her shoulders and dimples at him. “Today, we’re going to practice something that’ll come in handy if you ever get caught.”

“The only time I’ve been caught was by your geriatric nutbag of a grandfather.” He sticks his tongue out at her because the dimples just aren’t _fair_ when he’s trying to remember that only creeps fantasize about their female friends while with said friends. Stiles might be an asshole, and he knows he was horrible about Lydia for years, but he’s trying to be a decent man and not some creepy weirdo ‘nice guy’ now.

“Oh really?” Allison laughs. “What about Peter? Like original Peter, not walking dead Peter. And the kanima? And Matt? And the fairies? And—“

“Good grief. I get it. I get it.” Stiles holds up his hand. “I’m a bad guy magnet. It’s speciesist, though. Just because I’m the token human, you don’t count so don’t give me that look, they feel I’m the easiest target. They’ll be in for a surprise now, since I’m able to fight back better.”

“Not only can you fight better now, but you’re also learning ways to endure what’ll likely happen if you’re caught,” she adds. “Adapt to survive.”

“Don’t remind me about the hours tied up in that uncomfortable chair, alright? I had rope burn on my wrists for days, and people at school started rumors that I’m into kinky sex games.” He rolls his eyes when she laughs, since he knows she’s heard the rumors and has actually added to them. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind that reputation if it were true, but it’s just disappointing when Rumor Stiles has more game than real Stiles.”

“You obviously haven’t heard the rumors about your, uh, nevermind.” Allison trails off, eyes widening slightly as she bites her lip.

“My uh what?” There are tons of rumors about him, more than ever before these days, most of them not that glorious. He’s heard that he’s supposedly leading a gang, that he’s into kinky bondage, that he’s a professional dom, that he’s a drug dealer, and a dozen other things mostly associated with supernatural bullshit that’s happened the last two years.

“Some girls were talking last semester about your big hands and big feet, and Danny told them it’s definitely true when it comes to you because he’s showered with you for years now.” She shrugs. “So, most the girls say you’ve got a big cock. See? They aren’t all bad rumors.”

“Oh.” He blinks then slowly grins. “That suddenly explains many weird things. I’ve gotta kick Danny’s ass, though. He knows that what happens in the locker room, stays in the locker room.”

“I don’t even know if it counts as a rumor if it’s true,” she muses, staring at his crotch for a moment with a thoughtful look on her face. “I mean, I wasn’t sure because Scott just blushed and stammered when I asked him about it, but I know it’s true now, after sparring with you.” She looks up at him and licks her lips. “Anyway, enough about stupid high school drama. Let’s get today’s lesson started.”

“Right. Today’s lesson.” Stiles is staring at her wet lips, wondering if he’s just imagining the fact that she’d been staring at his dick and licking her lips like she was imagining…The punch catches him by surprise, and his reaction is delayed because he’s lost in porny thoughts about Allison’s mouth and his dick.

“Hunters will use any distraction to their advantage, Stiles.” Allison dimples at him before doing a roundhouse kick and knocking him several steps back. “Hunters have a code, but not everyone follows that code. It’s a stupid code anyway. That’s why I changed it.”

“I know how shitty most hunters seem to be,” he tells her, managing to dodge her next punch. He hits her in the ribs, but not at full strength. They spar, and they don’t hold everything back, but that doesn’t mean he wants to hurt her. It’s not like she’s kicking his ass as fully as she could, either. There’s another back and forth, punch, dodge, hit, and he’s doing pretty well holding his own so far.

“You just need to remember that there are some good ones, but most will think you’re worse than the creatures they’re hunting because you’re human.” She ducks down, sweeping her leg out and knocking him onto his ass. He kicks out, managing to get her knee, but she scrambles on top of him, pinning him down.

“Yeah, I know. Humans who run with wolves are the lowest of the low.” He’s breathing hard, feels sweat wetting the back of his shirt, and his bangs are hanging in his eyes. He blows at them, wondering if he shouldn’t just buzz it all again. Looking at Allison, he blinks because her usual smile and playful expression aren’t there. Instead, she’s looking serious and intense. “Ali?”

“You need to take this seriously, Stiles. Hunters aren’t going to think sarcasm and displays of wit are charming. They’re going to get pissed off, and they won’t play nice.”

“I do take it seriously, Allison, but sarcasm is my best defense.”

“No, it _was_ your best defense back when it was your _only_ defense. Now, you have more skills, and you’re stronger than you realize.”

“Is this lesson just about boosting my confidence or something?” Stiles shifts on the mat, planning to shove her off of him, but he doesn’t get a chance. She reaches behind her back and pulls out a knife, pressing it against his throat. He swallows hard, staring up at her as she keeps looking at him. “What are you doing with a knife?”

“It’s a favorite for hunters when it comes to a personal touch.” She presses the tip against his Adam’s apple. “No sarcastic response this time? What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

“I’m not that fond of sharp pointy things that can make me bleed,” he mutters, trying to figure out what the point of the lesson is so he can get it over faster. The only other time she’s gotten this intense look is when she tied him up and interrogated him like she was a real hunter after the pack.

“Do you know why hunters like knives, Stiles?” She drags the flat side of the blade across his cheek, along his jaw. It’s cool against his skin, and he knows all she’d have to do is shift it just slightly to cut him.

“Because they’re psychopaths who like playing with dangerous things?” He closes his eyes and grits his teeth she slides the blade along his throat. Of all the times to be getting a boner, his stupid body has to pick _now_? Sure, he knows he’s eighteen and horny all the time, but this is ridiculous. There’s a knife at his throat, which is not sexy at all.

Okay. Fine. That coupled with a hot woman pinning him to the floor is maybe a _little_ sexy. In a twisted way.

“Are _you_ a dangerous thing?” Allison scoots down his body, stopping when she’s straddling his abdomen. He could take her now, he realizes. Even with the knife, he could buck up and knock her off balance, reverse their positions easily enough. Instead, he licks his lips and stares up at her, wanting to see what she has planned next.

“You know it,” he says, cringing slightly when his attempt at sarcasm comes out husky and low, like he’s doing sexy talk instead of hunter lessons.

“Hunters like knives because they can be used to cause pain,” she says, tugging on the hem of his shirt, shoving it up under his armpits. “Skin is a blank canvas, and knives are our paintbrushes. A bullet wound hurts, but you can only shoot someone so many times before they’re losing too much or you risk hitting a critical organ. A knife, though, can be used for hours of torture. Little cuts here and there, deep gashes when someone gets too mouthy, and a quick end if necessary.”

“What’re you doing, Ali?” he whispers, looking between her face and his chest, where she’s moving the flat side of the blade against his ribs.

“I don’t know,” she whispers, glancing up at him and biting her lip. “I can stop.”

“I trust you.” He shifts, moving slightly, and she scoots back until she’s straddling his upper thighs and dick. There’s no way she won’t be able to feel his erection, not when his dick is straining against the front of his sweats like that. Her eyes widen slightly, but she doesn’t move off of him. She looks into his eyes and roll her hips, rubbing against him in a deliberate way that can’t just be written off as sparring or accidental.

“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?” Her lips curve into a slight smile that’s sexy and sweet both at the same time. “I thought you did when I tied you up. Couldn’t miss seeing how hard you got then. But I wasn’t sure. God, Stiles. You’re so fucking hot.”

“Hot? Me?” He huffs a laugh that turns into a low moan when she moves the knife against his nipple. It hardens even more, and he arches up when she presses the blade down.

“Yes, you. So hot.” She reaches out and drags her finger against his other nipple, watching his face and smiling when he whimpers. “Sensitive. I’ll remember that.”

“What are we doing?” he asks, looking into her eyes as he rolls his hips up, meeting her motion downward. “If we keep going, we can’t go back.”

“I don’t wanna go back.” Leaning over, she licks at his lips before she kisses him. It’s a better kiss than he’s ever imagined, and he’s imagined a lot, alright? It’s wet and messy and desperate and filthy all at the same time. When she pulls away, there’s a string of saliva connecting their lips until she licks at it, breaking it. “Do you?”

“No. I want you,” he says honestly, moving his hands finally, reaching for her hips and holding her tight as he grinds against her. “I’ve wanted you for a while.”

“God, me too.” She kisses him again, her hand rubbing at his nipple while she moves the knife along the curve of his bicep. She sits up and smiles down at him. “I want you to pin me down and fuck me, Stiles. I’ve been thinking about that every night, dreaming about those damn arms of yours, imagining my legs over your broad shoulders.”

“Fuck.” He hopes she stops talking at the same time he wants her to keep talking. “I can do that, Ali. I’ll fuck you so hard, so good. Make you scream my name. Make you beg for more.”

“Then it’ll be my turn,” she says, dragging her nails down his sternum hard enough to leave marks. She dimples as she plays with the hair on his lower abdomen, moving the knife along the path her hand’s just taken. “I’ll let you pick the toy, and I’ll fuck you on your hands and knees in your bed, maybe when your dad’s just down the hall so you can’t make any noise without us getting caught. Without him finding you begging me to go faster and deeper.”

“You’re evil,” he moans, ass clenching at the image her words have painted.

“Evil would be picking the toy myself and not letting you come.”

“Yeah, well, after you finish with my ass, I’ll use the toy on yours while I fuck you, fill you so tight you can’t help but feel empty when I’m done.”

She whines at that, grinding down against him more urgently. He moves his right hand off her hip, shoving her sports bra up so he can see her tits as she moves. “Squeeze them. I like to feel it. Let me feel it, Stiles.”

He listens to her, tweaking her nipples a little harder than he does his own when masturbating. He squeezes her tit, letting go of her other hip so both his hands can make her feel good. He sucks in a sharp breath when he feels the knife dig into his hipbone. Looking down, he sees a spot of blood. “Ouch.”

“Sorry. You moved, and I wasn’t fast enough.” Allison tosses the knife on the mat beside them. “I’d better put that down before there’s a worse accident. Do you need to stop to get a Band-Aid?”

“No stopping.” Stiles leans up and kisses her, feeling less restricted now that the knife is out of the way. He rolls them into a different position, him on top and her beneath him. Her legs are around his hips, and she’s rubbing against his dick as they kiss. His loose sweats are starting to fall down his ass, each grinding motion tugging them further down. Soon, he’s grinding against her with just his underwear and her clothes between them.

“Holy shit. You’re huge,” she whispers, gaping down at him when he moves. He can feel a blush splotching out across his face as she just keeps staring. He’s got underwear on, thankfully, but you wouldn’t know it by the way she’s acting. “I’m going to choke so hard getting that monster in my throat, but I’m totally doing it. Later. I wanna come now.”

“Damn it, Allison. You can’t just say things like that,” he mutters, bucking against her hard when she talks about deepthroating him. She isn’t worried about his size, though. Instead, she looks excited and eager to get it in her soon.

“Why not? I’m into sex, and I’m not ashamed of what I want.” Allison kisses him, pulling him back down as they pick up the pace again. Soon, she’s shuddering beneath him, coming with a low moan against his lips.

It’s all a little overwhelming, and he doesn’t last much longer. He grinds against her, kissing her tits and licking her nipples, sucking some marks of his own on her skin to counter the scratches she’s left on his back and abdomen. When she bites his neck, he tenses and comes with a low grunt, soaking the front of his underwear and lower abdomen where the head of his dick is rubbing.

He just sort of collapses on top of her, breathing heavily against her neck, continuing to make lazy rolls of his hips because she feels really good. They end up kissing again, then they’re grinning at each other. Her dimples are out, and her eyes are shining in a way that makes his heart sort of trip a beat. “We’re doing that again,” she says firmly, moving her fingers along the curve of his jaw. “So, uh, do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

“How could I resist such an offer? Of course I do.” He grins at her and kisses the tip of her nose. “I’m a mess right now, but let me clean up, and maybe we can order in for our first date?”

“Hmm. I’ve got a better idea.” Allison easily knocks him off of her, rolling them until she’s on top. Her hair’s come loose from the ponytail, hanging around her face as she smiles wickedly. When she holds up the knife, she winks. “I’ll teach you another lesson. This one’s how to make a hunter _real_ happy.”

“No offense, but I don’t think I want to make any hunters other than you happy. I mean, your dad is a total DILF, but that’d be weird since I’m dating you now,” Stiles rambles, watching as she uses the knife to cut the side of his underwear. He blinks before slowly smiling. “Uh, forget what I was saying. Carry on, girlfriend. I think this is a very important lesson.”

“Oh, it is. A very _big_ one, too.” Allison dimples at him before she tugs the scrap of his underwear away and leans down. He gasps, moving his hand to her hair, gripping it loosely as she introduces herself to his dick.

Stiles know this is totally going to be his favorite lesson yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
